Doctor Who from A to Z
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: A collection of short pieces revolving around The Doctor, his companions and their adventures.
1. NA

This is just a little prompt I created for myself, to keep myself busy

This is just a little prompt I created for myself, to keep myself busy. Joining my love for Doctor Who and my over-creative imagination, and very little background research – sorry for that, it's the lazy person in me speaking – I wrote these fics. Hope you like them as much as I did, and remember that reviews are the air I breath! xD

Rating might go up later, the letter will bear a warning.


	2. Asteroids

A- ASTEROIDS

**A- ASTEROID****S**

They sat side by side in silence, the universe stretching in front of them eternally. He knew its boundaries, but she didn't; in the end, it didn't make a difference, because the only thing important was that they were with each other.

"This is the Kuiper Belt, in the Milky Way" he explained after they had sat there for a long moment of silence, watching the stars; a few sparkly dots crossed their visions from time to time, running at hundreds of miles per hour and disappearing amongst the jumble of stars flickering around them "That is Saturn, that's Jupiter, Neptune and Armstrong" he pointed the planets quietly, the leather of his jacket catching slightly as he moved his arm up and down towards the dots in the dark night.

"Armstrong?" she asked and he turned to watch her curiosity; sometimes he forgot she only knew as much as the next human in the twenty-first century.

"You created it. You tiny little humans went there and jumbled up a lot of mass to create it, just because it sounded like fun" he was actually proud of them, and as soon as she started to realize it, he changed his voice tone "Almost imploded the whole galaxy with it, it took me _hours_ to fix your mess, stupid apes" she laughed, and shoved him teasingly in the arm.

"Shut it, Doctor, I know you love us" he didn't say a thing for a few seconds, and she turned her eyes back to watch the stars grazing past the TARDIS' open doors "What are these?" she finally spoke after a full minute of silence, pointing the fast moving dots of light that flickered away.

"Centaurs" he said, and his lips curbed into a smile without him taking notice of it "They are asteroids, that orbit the Sun between Jupiter and Neptune. They were here before the Human Race was born, and they will be here way after you are gone" remembering his point at bringing her here after the non-watching of the death of Earth at Satellite Five, he inched closer to her "You see, Rose, not everything was gone with Earth"


	3. Breath

B- BREATH

**B- BREATH**

He watched her sleep in silence.

He hated and loved to watch her sleep. He loved it because every slow breath she took in reassured him she was still alive; he hated it because every slow breath she took, was one last breath to her dying day.

He could feel it coming. Someday the Oncoming Storm would hit her; and windswept, she'd run out of air to breathe.


	4. Color

C- COLOUR

**C- COLOUR**

She stared at her bedroom with her eyes wide, her breath running short; the colorful cone hat on top of her head was threatening to fall, but she was too blown away to think about it. It was her birthday, and it couldn't have been worse.

The bright blue walls hurt her eyes, but not as much as they hurt her heart. She knew they wanted that to be a token of what her life had been; she knew they had meant the best… But didn't her parents – Pete and her mom, that is – realize that this just made everything even worse?

Her life had been an explosion of colors with The Doctor, but when she left him it all turned into a dull grey. The TARDIS blue walls in her new bedroom only made the grey more apparent.

"Thank you" she whispered faintly at her mom, that smiled proudly back at her, thinking that the cracking in her voice was appreciation.

Rose's bright colored cone hat fell.


	5. Donna

D- DONNA

**D- DONNA**

They were walking down the halls in Messaline, right after leaving prison, when she spoke. The Doctor prayed to Rassilon for patience, because he knew he'd need it.

"You do realize that was her first kiss, eh?"

"Yes" he nodded and kept on walking; he _hadn't_ realized it, but it was beyond the point.

"Not many parents watch their daughters have their first kiss and don't do anything 'bout it" he didn't even try correcting her, this time around. Jenny had two hearts; there was no denying she was at least half Time Lady, half _his daughter_.

"It's her life, she can do whatever she wants" despite his attempts to control it, there was an edge to his voice. Donna didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, sometimes I just whish my mum were like you…"


	6. Earthquake

E- EARTHQUAKE

**E- EARTHQUAKE**

It's one of those things you don't even realize. One moment, you're sitting at home, watching the news about an earthquake hitting China and killing hundreds of thousands of lives, and you feel sad and you wonder "well, God must be one heck of a masochistic bastard for doing this". Next thing you know, you take one short trip in a time machine and you end up in Barcelona - the planet - and you figure out that shaking the planet to a 7.3 on the Richter scale is the only way to save the people that live there from a race of blood-sucking aliens with highly sensitive labyrinths, and you can't blame God anymore, because you know some things are simply _necessary_.


	7. Faces

F – FACES

**F – FACES**

It's that funny time of the day when you're sure you should've been asleep, but you aren't so it makes no sense going to bed anymore; it's so late that it can almost be called early. They are both sited down side by side in the tiny couch in the Tyler's living room, her legs tucked neatly underneath her, and his plopped lazily on the coffee table. The only sound besides their breaths, the drumming of their hearts and the soft flipping of pages is that of a drunken man singing Christmas carols outside. The fake snow from the Sycorax ship covers the world, softening the edges of their mistakes and making it all look deadly beautiful; a white glow and a soft muteness surround the world.

And they are still side by side. Sitting there, they have no clue as to just how amazing it is; they have gone through so much together that not even they can completely understand. She'd have died for him, and she knew it; he had died for her, as he never thought it would be possible again after Peri. But there they stood. Sitting side by side after being un-characteristically domestic during the Christmas dinner, breaking another barrier.

It's not holding hands. It's not hugging. It's not accepting each other as they are right now. They are sitting side by side, hand in hand, shoulder in shoulder, eye in eye, accepting who they once were.

"This" he says, pointing to a picture in the album he has in his lap "Was my fifth regeneration"

"Very handsome" she grins, and he grins back. He peeks at the album in her lap "That was me at my sixteen party" she frowns "Not _that_ handsome"

"No, not one of your best moments" he studies her drunken look underneath the bright-orange wig in the picture and smiles gently. She closes her album and looks again at his fifth self with interest.

And in that moment where the night fades into day so you can't quite tell them apart, despite the things they'd rather keep in their past, Rose and The Doctor still sat side by side.


End file.
